Not To Be Grounded Lightning
by Megazord Master
Summary: Sequel to Not To Be. Second in a series of five. Finally complete!
1. Lightning Grounded

Disclaimer – PRMF isn't mine. Don't sue me. Takes place two days after Not To Be. Pretty AU…character death and dark. Originally, this wasn't going to be a sequel, but I changed my mind. Warning – future chapters will be dark. () means a flashback

Not To Be – Lightning Grounded

_He looked at the fallen warrior, lying on the ground. He saw the mouth open and close weakly, as if trying to say things – things that would never be heard now. His eyes looked down, trying to avoid the gaping wound on the chest. The wound that still pumped dark red blood. He could still see the tiny flickers of light that danced around the fallen fighter's fingers. Was it only just five minutes ago that they had held up a sword for the briefest of moments? The world spun dizzily as the warrior took in another shuddering breath and closed his eyes..._

"NO!"

With that shout, Chip Thorn woke up and bolted upright. He was happy that he lived alone, so that no one had heard his scream of pain. He slowly lifted his right hand and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, silently willing the nightmare to go away.

Only now, it wouldn't.

No, it couldn't. It was all too real now. A future Power Ranger had been slaughtered before he could take up the honourable mantle. Murdered in front of their eyes by a soulless being. _Koragg._ The name had left a bitter taste in their mouths. Now, everything seemed…darker than it had been before. The streets no longer seemed friendly and safe, even the Rock Porioum had become strained and tense. Toby hadn't asked anything, how could he know what they had been through? He couldn't. Outwardly, it seemed nothing had changed for the four teens, but they _had_ changed.

Vida's moods were now almost permanently dark and broody, Maddie had retreated into her shell more than ever, Xander was no longer so confident in himself and he…well, he had changed most of all. He found himself with a bloodlust that had never been there before and an insatiable hatred of the Undead armies. When they fought or sparred, there was a gaping hole evident in the group. One that now would never be filled. He thought back to what Udonna had said when they brought in Nick's lifeless body.

_Udonna_ _was worried. She had lost contact with all four Rangers shortly after they had morphed. She had briefly sensed the presence of Nick, but it had blinked out. She had sent Claire outside, when a shout of shock reached her ears. She furrowed her brow in thought, but her eyes widened in incomprehensible shock and sadness as her Rangers walked in, carrying Nick on their capes._

_He looked perfectly fine, and Udonna could not figure out why they were crying or why he was so still…oh no. As she stepped closer, she saw the wound that carved his body almost in two, saw the closed eyes that would never open again, saw the paleness of his skin. He was dead. _

_After explanations had been made, she swallowed hard and looked up at her Rangers._

"_This should not have happened. He should have fought the Knight Wolf and brought us closer to victory. Now, he lies in front of us, never to rise again. He has failed in his task."_

_Gasps of horror came from all of them, as they saw Udonna's face slowly harden. Chip had swallowed – this time out of fear and worry. The sorceress continued._

"_We will have to fight on in his memory. He has failed in his task. You will not – must not – fail. Now, leave him here. I will attend to the details."_

And that was it. They had left Root Core, left Nick behind. Chip knew something was on the horizon…

He just wished he knew what it was.

_Not after I'm done with you…_

TBC…

Read and review


	2. Grounded Lightning

Disclaimer: Mystic Force is not mine. It belongs to Saban. And after 5 years of non-completion, this fic is complete! Well…this part anyway. Enjoy!

Grounded Lightning

The battle was fiercer than ever. The Undead Armies swarmed everywhere, seeking blood and death. As always, Koragg was with them. The purple clad murderer swung his sabre in a wide arc, neatly cleaving a group of saplings in two. It seemed that after the death of the Red Magician, the barrier separating the Mystic Realm had been shattered. He did not care for those trivialities. Only death awaited for those who opposed the Master.

In a blaze of colour, the four Rangers appeared from the skies. Spells and lasers flew randomly – cutting down Hidiacs and civilians alike. Koragg smiled behind his dark visor. The Rangers had also changed. Instead of the noble warriors they should have been, now charged four bloodthirsty barbarians. Through his connection with the White Witch's staff, he knew she had tried to keep them on the path of Light. Even the accidental discovery of the dragon egg had not lifted their bloodlust any.

"Yellow Ranger, come and face me!"

He watched as the Yellow Ranger drew his Magi Stick and chuckled under his breath. The fool had no idea what was coming. The Phoenix had fallen first and had not risen from its ashes. The Garuda would be permanently grounded next. As the two raced toward each other, lightning crackled overhead and thunder rumbled ominously. Metal clashed with metal, sending sparks everywhere. After a quick recovery, the Yellow Ranger changed his Magi Stick into its crossbow mode. While it still was a dangerous weapon, it was now useless in a close range battle.

Behind them, shouts could be heard as two of the monsters grew. Three flashes of light later signified the summoning of the Rangers' zords. The Yellow Ranger briefly looked toward the battle, but Koragg's blade stopped him from running.

"Yellow Ranger, we will fight until one of us is dead."

The Yellow Ranger said nothing in reply, only lifting up his crossbow. Snorting in response, the Wolf Warrior cleaved his Sabre down onto the weapon – utterly smashing it to pieces. The shock on the face of the Ranger was evident – even on through his opaque helmet. That shock…was also his downfall.

With a quick flurry of strikes, the Yellow Ranger was on the ground in pain. The first drops of rain fell as an explosion heralded the destruction of one monster. As the Ranger struggled to his feet, Koragg patiently waited. While his attacks had been fairly rapid, they were deliberate in their locations.

In a muted crackle of light, the armour of the Ranger faded, leaving a young red haired man in its place. The young man wore an expression of pain and acceptance on his face as he stared at his friend's killer. He knew there was only one way out of this battle, but he was damned if he was going to stand still and let it happen. He raised his Mystic Morpher in readiness, but was knocked over by a low slash that left him dazed. He could feel a sudden wetness on his shirt that wasn't from the rain.

Come to think of it, it was getting hard to breathe. The Ranger stood up again, but stared at the hand that held his morpher in shock. He tried to will the fingers to move but it lay still. He began to get light-headed and staggered towards Koragg once more.

"Wolf Attack."

With a bright flash of light and a short scream, the fight was over. Koragg sighed to himself and looked over to where the Zord battle was still raging. The three zords were now starting to show signs of fatigue and power loss. Snorting to himself, he looked in front of him where the still body of the Yellow Ranger lay separated from his left arm. Walking over to the disembodied limb, he drove his blade into the small device; destroying it in an instant.

As he felt the call of his Master, he smiled to himself. His brother had been avenged yet again and would be pleased. Two Rangers were now dead.

It would only be a matter of time before the others died as well.

End…?


End file.
